


Cornered

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: I happened to see a video on YouTube entitled “Keith is GAY??” and thought that would be an interesting topic to explore. (and maybe the creators are dropping bread-crumbs, or at least leaving it ambiguous)Scenario is that Keith was taken prisoner by the Galra for three months.





	Cornered

Taking a deep breath, Keith steeled himself to walk towards the meeting room at the Castle of Lions. He could already hear the chatter of the Paladins.

“…he was prisoner for three months,” came Allura’s voice. “Heaven knows what they did to him. It must be very difficult for him to return back to his duties, if that’s something he even wants to do.”

“We’re running short of replacements,” muttered Lance. “Unless one of these mice wants to suit up…”

“Just give him a decent meal and he’ll be fine,” said Hunk with a frown. “He has to be,” he added quietly.

“It’s not as easy as that, Hunk,” retorted Allura. “He’s been traumatised. He may never make a full recovery. And we have to bear the burden of his memories, something which we may all be underestimating.”

They gasped and fell silent, seeing Keith at the doorway. He didn’t look impressed.

Coran stepped forward. “The ability to form Voltron is dependent on the pilots being entirely open with each other. Considering you’d had experiences that you probably don’t want to re-live, are you still able to do that?”

“There are grades of being open!” snarled Keith. “I’m sure it will be OK! If not, I’ll just let you pilot the Black Lion, Coran.” With that, he stormed off.

Pidge raised an eyebrow, noting that Keith still held secrets all this time.

~~~

She had a feeling he’d be in the attic. Trust him to pick the most remote and unhospitable place on the ship.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Pidge said weakly, sitting next to him.

Keith didn’t move, remaining staring out in space with an angry look on his face.

“We all have secrets we all would like to have hidden away,” she continued. “But unfortunately, we’re in a situation where we have to trust each other.”

“Then tell me the secret that I’ve been hiding,” said Keith through gritted teeth.

Pidge was surprised, and glanced down, unable to respond.

“If you can’t tell me what it is, then it may as well remain a secret,” Keith said icily as he rose and headed for the door. “Perhaps you shouldn’t stick your nose in other people’s business.”

Pidge looked sad.

Keith paused, leaning against the door frame. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on a little girl. You’re only trying to help. I guess I’m not cut out to be a natural leader.” He turned and looked at her. “But you’ll have to accept that there are some things that you’ll never know about me.”

Pidge let out a sigh. The way things were, they weren’t exactly fighting at 100%, and it would be precarious to battle.

~~~

It was worse than they’d feared. Lotor himself had turned up with a fleet in order to attack the Castle.

They’d scrambled to their lions to meet them head-on. None of the Paladins had mentioned anything out of the ordinary, but they were all tense.

“We’re… being hailed,” said Allura, looking at Keith with concern.

With a permanently pissed-off expression, Keith enabled the connection.

Lotor’s face with a disdainful smirk appeared in front of all of them.

“Well, well… if it isn’t the one pretending to be a Paladin,” Lotor said in a booming voice.

“What do you want, Lotor,” growled Keith forcefully… perhaps a bit too forcefully.

“Have you told them yet?” Lotor said, leaning forward with a sadistic grin. Then he disappeared into static.

“Pidge, Hunk… you focus on the supply ship on the left,” commanded Keith in his most matter-of-fact voice. “Allura, Lance, the fighters on the top.”

“And you?” Pidge asked.

“Don’t worry about me,” Keith replied through gritted teeth as the thrusters blazed at full force on the Black Lion.

~~~

“Hey there,” said Allura, bending forward towards the medic pod. “Welcome back,” she said warmly.

Keith’s mouth fell open as he emerged from it, realising the entire crew were haggard with various injuries.

He placed his hands on his face. “I never wanted any of you to get hurt.”

“We believe you, but what is this secret that you’ve been keeping from us all this time?” Allura said, concerned. “If you don’t reveal it, we may all die!”

Keith let out a sigh, exhausted. “I-I’m gay,” he said softly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Lance laughed. “Oh my gosh! I thought you’d at least have not helped an old lady across the street!”

“When I was imprisoned by Lotor, he… made it very obvious… and laughed at me, calling me pathetic.”

When Keith got the courage to make eye contact again, he saw that the look on Pidge and Allura’s faces showed they didn’t mind; all he saw in their faces was caring and concern.

Keith glanced at Hunk, wanting to know his thoughts.

Hunk choked. “Oh, it was obvious from that hairstyle of yours!” he said with a wide grin, hoping to be encouraging.

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked miffed, but it was clear that Hunk was trying to support him.

He stepped forward. “Well, let’s get back out there, then.”

~~~

Back in space, Lotor hailed them again. “Coming back for more?” he said derisively.

“Not this time, Lotor,” Keith said calmly.

Lotor’s face betrayed dismay, and the image disappeared.

~~~

The battle was a success in that they forced the Galra to retreat.

The Paladins regrouped in the command deck.

“I want to thank you all,” Keith said gratefully. “I know how it feels now to not fight against you all from invading my mind… and against a part of myself.”

Allura giggled. “Well, I can do this, now, and not feel inappropriate.” She dashed forward and gave him a hug. Moments later she realised he was standing there stiffly. “Oh… you still don’t like to be touched,” she said, guiltily.

Hunk stepped forward, oblivious, and gave Keith a bear hug.

“Yeah, thanks, Hunk,” Keith said weakly.

Lance slapped Keith hard on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “Hey, I just don’t want to be left out,” he said, grinning. “Well, later everyone.”

One by one they left, with Keith and Pidge remaining.

Keith looked at Pidge, asking a silent question.

“I had my suspicions, but I thought it best that you trusted us enough to tell us,” she said, giggling.

Keith let out a groan and flopped onto a chair.

“But I’ve got something to make it all better!” she said, eagerly taking out her laptop.

He raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

“Let’s go shopping!” she said delightedly, firing up her sub-space browser.

Keith face-palmed at the stereotype but couldn’t help smirking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I reckon Lotor would have sex with a sack of potatoes if it meant he’d get the upper hand; this isn’t a commentary on him, as such. (And I’m not saying that’s what happened to Keith – could’ve been teasing, for all I care. I wanted this fic to be more about becoming wholistic)


End file.
